


haikyuu femboy hooter

by edendolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Fanfic, Femboy hooters, M/M, headcannon, weeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edendolly/pseuds/edendolly
Summary: basically femboy hooters but its haikyuu characters,i havent seen anyone do this before so imma do it myself lol,basically you follow kenma who just got into a hooters for femboys,he instantly became friends with hinata,but has caught the intrest of kuroo,who kenma wasnt really into until one day he got sent a very explicit photo of kuroo,which made him feel things he never thought he would ever feel, he caught a sexual intrest to kuroo which soon led him into a serious sexual relationship.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 13





	haikyuu femboy hooter

kenma has started his day with a charamel macchiato,he then hurried to the new place that opened recently,once he got in his heart pounded 'so many boys...there is nearly no girls.' as kenma was about to look around a short boy,around 5''2,zoomed on his roller skates to kenma "oh hello! you're a new face,would you like to order anything?" he said as he smiled,pulling up his notes notebook,kenma noticed his thighs..how nice...they were milky and thick "no..i came here to work." kenma said as nishinoya smirked "oh,you are kenma,arent'ya? i am nishinoya yuu,you are expected by boss waka..you are already hired,follow me." noya said as he skated to employee only room,kenma following after him,as soon as he opened the door he saw a guy with green-ish hair,freckles..and a tiny waist,his butt poked out..it was plump.."wear this..ah and this is yamaguchi,yamaguchi! this is the new employee..and..tsukki is waiting for you." noya said as yamaguchi blushed,bowed then zoomed away,kenma wore the crop top and shorts,looking at himself in the mirror "you look amazing,kenma! now,wear the skates and come get a manz!" noya skated pretty quickly away,kenma saw a door,it was slightly open,he peeked in it only to see a sight he never thought he've see...a red head with the "boss" were making out,he was wearing a hooters outfit tho..'is that even allowed?' kenma thought,he shrugged it off and skated outside,which he constantly tripped at.

as kenma was taking orders,he noticed men were staring at him and licking their lips. he suddenly heard a loud bang,which he whipped his head to its direction,there was another employee,gray hair and beautiful milky thighs,he had put his foot on the table,blocking another employee from the customers vision " i am sorry,but its my territory. ever employee hear knows that..oikawa" despite his soft looks,he didnt belive he could make such rasp.to be completely honest,kenma was a little startled,or scared "oh thats sugawara senpai,he has a big crush on daichi,i think they're in a relationship.." kenma looked besides him,a tangerine..no..he is just ginger.. "oh i am hinata shoyo,do you have a territory yet,new comer?' hinata asked "no..well..i just started,my name's kenma.." kenma said in almost silent tone "oh really? well its nice to meet y-" "hinata!" kageyama called out as hinata's face lightened up "ill see you later,kenma!" hinata skated to kageyama,hugging him. kenma worked regularly,he didnt own a territory nor wanted to,he just wanted the cash..

as kenma was starting to take his final orders,a tall,black haired,yellow eyed boy walked in,his eyes instantly glued to kenma,even when he picked a table,he kept staring at him,when suga went to serve him, he rejected sugawara and told him to bring kenma "oi,kenma,right? hello! someone ordered to meet you." he pointed towards kuroo "ah alright,thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> lol this chapter was boring,i got some inspo for chapter 2 doe


End file.
